1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for assembling the same, more particularly to a liquid crystal display device assembled by directly assembling a front frame and optical components together, and a method for assembling the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a process of assembling a liquid crystal display device, if there are unwanted particles between optical components, such as a liquid crystal panel, an optical film, or a diffuser plate, a production yield rate may be affected. Therefore, a liquid crystal module 92 as shown in FIG. 1 is assembled using an iron frame 921 (called as bezel), a plastic frame 923, and a back cover 928 to tightly combine a liquid crystal panel 922, an optical film 924, a diffuser plate 925, a light source device 926, and a reflective sheet 927 with each other in a dust-free environment at least with a level of Class-10000 (i.e., a number of particles with particle size that is greater than 0.5 μm is less than 10000 per 1 cubic ft.) according to US FED STD 209E to inhibit entry of the particles into the liquid crystal module 92. Then, as shown in FIG. 2, the liquid crystal module 92 is assembled with a front frame 91, a circuit board 93, a power source unit 94, a transformer 96, and a rear frame 95 to form a liquid crystal display device 9.
Since the above-mentioned liquid crystal display device 9 includes various components, an assembly process thereof is complex and time-consuming. Particularly, it is required to proceed with the assembly of the liquid crystal module 92 in a dust-free environment having a spacious production space. However, the larger the area encompassed by the dust-free environment, the higher will be the cost of manufacture, operation and maintenance. Therefore, an improvement of the assembly procedure of the liquid crystal display device 9 is being sought by those in the industry.